


New Horizons

by jiminmeme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I can't play the game so the boys will have to do, M/M, Quarantine, Steve and Bucky play animal crossing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of, living vicariously through a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminmeme/pseuds/jiminmeme
Summary: Little slices of life of Steve and Bucky experiencing the modern luxury of the Nintendo Switch by playing Animal Crossing: New Horizons during quarantine.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	New Horizons

As much as Steve likes complaining about modern technological advances, and how things were “back in his day,” (mostly to annoy Tony) he has to admit that they can be pretty great. For example, Steve may or may not have bought a Nintendo Switch, and along with that potential Switch, he may or may not have also bought Animal Crossing: New Horizon. What can he say? It’s a really cute and wholesome game.  
Steve doesn’t really need to quarantine, since he’s basically immune to all diseases, but he mainly does to support the other Avengers who don’t have super soldier immune systems. (He or Bucky are the ones sent out for groceries and other necessities.) Because he is inside so much, whenever he’s not saving the world, running errands for the normal-immunity Avengers, or having “fun” with Bucky, Steve is playing Animal Crossing. He’s even gotten Bucky addicted as well. (Steve started with oranges on his island, Bucky with peaches.)  
Steve has also recently discovered what memes are, and he is quite enjoying the ones about the game.

____________________

Today, just like the every other seemingly endless day, follows the super soldiers’ normal routine during quarantine: sleeping in until noon (or sometimes later, which was common of Bucky), eating whatever food (read: junk food) that they could find in their kitchen, and then playing Animal Crossing into the early hours of the morning.  
“Steve!” yells Bucky from a room away. “This ugly ass mutherfucking Easter Bunny won’t stop bothering me!”  
Steve yells back. “Bucky, just wait a few days! The event will soon be over!” He pauses and then adds, “also I don’t think Tom Nook condones murder!”  
“I don’t give a fuck about what Tom Nook condones or doesn’t condone! He’s an evil CEO and takes all of my bells!”  
A few minutes pass, and then Bucky comes walking into the living room that Steve is in seemingly concentrated on his switch.  
“Hey Steve?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you have any hard wood? My shovel broke.”  
“I have some hard wood right here,” Steve jokes and winks at Bucky.  
Obviously not amused, Bucky fixes Steve with a glare and replies, “Tom Nook may not condone murder but that doesn’t mean that I don’t.”

____________________

Animal Crossing, along with being popular amongst hundred-year-old super soldiers, is also popular amongst generation Z. This means that Steve and Bucky are friends with Peter Parker in Animal Crossing. While there is the generational gap, Peter is a very likeable person, so neither of them really mind it. The only issue is when Peter visits their islands and steals their fruit, digs a bunch of holes, and drops random items on the ground just to annoy them. Of course, Steve and Bucky are not above retaliating against Peter when they visit his island. He does send some pretty good gifts, though.

____________________

“What are you doing?!” yells Bucky, scandalized. “Why are you hitting that poor villager in the head!”  
“Rodney’s ugly,” says Steve.  
“You’re ugly,” responds Bucky. He pauses. “You know, maybe if you weren’t a dick to your villagers, maybe you’d have a nice island like mine.”  
Bucky’s island is perfectly designed and organized: a picturesque vision of island life. Steve’s island still has weeds on the ground.  
“Bucky,” says Steve, sighing. “I don’t want ugly villagers on my island!”  
“But they’re all so sweet!” says Bucky. No matter the villager, Bucky loves them all.  
“That’s because you’re a great Resident Ambassador,” says Steve. “I didn’t ask for this position. I just wanted a fun island getaway.”  
“You obviously don’t understand the point of the game,” replies Bucky. “I see that the serum and living in the 21st century for a decade hasn’t gotten rid of your dumbassery.”  
“You love my dumbassery,” says Steve.  
“Unfortunately,” says Bucky. Unfortunately, he does, but Steve is a great boyfriend, even though he’s mean to villagers. He makes Bucky feel less lonely in this seemingly foreign world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this tooth-rotting fic! Since I can't play the game in real life, I wanted to have my favorite boys play it. I want to thank PigeonDreams for helping me brainstorm ideas.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: antisocial-burrito  
> and twitter: @Linh_Cinder_


End file.
